


A Maknae's Duty

by simonsfanfics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Chan helps all the older members with "stress". Or a series where all of Seventeen fuck Chan.Updates Saturdays
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Chan | Dino, Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Mingyu

Chan knew part of his role as a maknae was that sometimes if the members were stressed it was his duty to help them. Chan didn’t mind, it wasn’t like he was going to complain about having twelve gorgeous guys fucking him all the time, it was all part of being an idol after all. When Chan could tell one of the members was having an especially hard day or needed to let out some stress, it wasn’t uncommon to find him on his back with a dick buried inside him.

Which is why when Mingyu had been moody all through practice Chan felt obligated to help the rapper out. 

As soon as Seungcheol told them to take a break Chan was on the move, grabbing Mingyu’s arm and leading him down the hall to an empty practice room before shoving Mingyu inside, locking the door, and dropping to his knees in front of the older boy.

Chan easily tugged Mingyu’s sweatpants down, the older’s leaking erection springing free. Without hesitation Chan took Mingyu into his mouth, working his tongue along the shaft as Mingyu leaned against the wall, moaning quietly.

“Fuck that feels good.” Mingyu groaned, curling his fingers in Chan’s hair and pushing the boy further onto his cock. Chan happily deepthroated Mingyu, staring up into the rapper’s eyes as if to say, ‘it’s my pleasure’.

After keeping Mingyu buried in his throat for a few seconds Chan pulled off, gulping down air as he stroked the spit covered shaft before sucking Mingyu back into his mouth. Chan’s wet slurps echoed around the quiet practice room, drool dripping down the younger’s chin as he eagerly bobbed on Mingyu’s massive cock.

Mingyu didn’t take long to start bucking into Chan’s mouth, sliding his long cock deep down the boy’s throat. Chan took Mingyu with skilled ease, working the tip with his tongue and gulping down Mingyu’s precum.

Reaching out, Chan grabbed Mingyu’s balls and played with them, making Mingyu let out a growl. Speeding up his thrusts, the older boy got more and more aggressive, pulling hard on Chan’s hair as he roughly shoved his cock down Chan’s throat.

Feeling sweaty, Mingyu paused for a moment and pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside and slipping his dick back into Chan’s waiting mouth. Chan barely had a second to enjoy the weight of Mingyu’s heavy cock on his tongue before Mingyu grabbed onto his hair once more and resumed face fucking the boy.

As Mingyu continued brutally assaulting Chan’s throat, the younger moved his hands from Mingyu’s heavy balls to the older’s firm ass. Mingyu groaned as Chan squeezed the muscular cheeks, massaging them as he sucked hard on Mingyu’s dick.

“Shit.” Mingyu groaned as he felt his orgasm approaching, hips speeding up to thrust even harder into Chan’s mouth, burying the younger’s nose in his pubes with each thrust.

Sensing Mingyu was close, Chan doubled his efforts. Spreading Mingyu’s cheeks, he ran his finger over the older boy’s tight hole. Mingyu let out a deep moan at the feeling, giving Chan’s hair a hard tug before beginning to cum in the boy’s mouth.

Chan happily gulped down Mingyu’s load, loving the taste of the older boy’s cum. Once he was sure Mingyu was finished, Chan pulled back. However Chan knew one orgasm wouldn’t be enough to calm Mingyu down, and wasn’t surprised that Mingyu’s long cock stayed hard.

Grunting, Chan got to his feet and led Mingyu into the middle of the room before laying down on his back and guiding Mingyu’s ass towards his face.

“Fuck.” Mingyu moaned as Chan licked a stripe over his tight hole, the younger smirking at the reaction and giving the clenching entrance another lick. 

Moans spilled from Mingyu’s lips as Chan ate him out, fucking his tongue into the older boy. Leaning back, Mingyu braced his hands on the floor and ground his ass against Chan’s face, urging the younger to push his tongue deeper into Mingyu as the older boy practically rode his face.

Mingyu’s moans only grew louder as Chan easily slid a finger into the older boy, Mingyu’s erection pulsing and dripping precum onto Chan’s shirt. Chan continued licking at Mingyu’s hole as he pressed his finger deep into the older boy, making Mingyu’s legs shake with pleasure as he clenched around the digit. 

Chan fingered Mingyu for another few minutes before adding a second finger to the older boy’s hole, slipping the digit in next to the first. Mingyu let out a guttural moan as Chan started scissoring him open, grabbing onto the younger’s shirt to ground himself as he thrust down onto Chan’s fingers.

Angling his fingers, Chan thrust hard into Mingyu’s prostate, making the older boy cry out and clamp down around Chan’s fingers. Smirking, Chan slid his fingers out until just the tip remained inside Mingyu before adding a third and fucking them hard into the older boy.

Knowing his assault on Mingyu’s prostate was driving the older boy towards another orgasm, Chan lifted Mingyu’s hips and slid the massive cock back down his throat. Mingyu howled in pleasure at the combined stimulation, hips bucking desperately as he was caught between Chan’s fingers and mouth.

Chan continued driving his fingers into Mingyu’s prostate as he worked the older boy’s cock with his throat. Mingyu’s cries filled the room as he chased his second orgasm, shoving his ten inch monster down Chan’s throat before thrusting back onto his fingers.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Mingyu groaned, throwing his head back and letting out a loud moan as he began pumping even more cum down Chan’s throat. Chan gulped down Mingyu’s cum, letting out a happy hum as he felt a second load filling his stomach. 

Mingyu collapsed onto Chan, his softening dick slipping from the boy’s mouth. Groaning at Mingyu’s weight, Chan pulled his fingers from the older boy’s hole and rolled Mingyu onto his side. 

Chan got to his feet as Mingyu laid on the floor recovering, collecting the older boy’s clothes and bringing them over to the panting rapper. 

“Thanks.” Mingyu huffed, taking the clothes from Chan. “I needed that.”


	2. Jun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun can't sleep and Chan helps him out.

Chan woke with a start at the sound of someone knocking on his door, looking up just in time to see Jun slip inside. Chan knew why the older boy was there, rubbing his eyes and turning on the light before facing Jun. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Yeah.” Jun answered, sitting down on Chan’s bed.

Happy to help, Chan slid between Jun’s legs and pulled down the older’s sweatpants, swallowing the head Jun’s cock without hesitation. Jun let out a long moan as the wet heat of Chan’s mouth surrounded him, running his hand through the boy’s hair as Chan began slowly working his tongue along Jun’s shaft.

Jun’s moans filled Chan’s room, mixing with the younger’s wet slurps to create the unmistakable sound of sex. Each moan that fell from Jun’s lips urged Chan on, and each gush of precum that filled his mouth made the boy desperate to taste more.

Pulling off Jun’s cock, Chan licked a stripe up the length. Jun groaned, tightening his grip on Chan’s hair and guiding the younger’s mouth back onto his dick. Smirking, Chan deepthroated Jun with practiced ease, staring up at the older boy as he worked his throat along the shaft. 

Jun hastily pulled off his shirt, tossing it across the room. With Jun’s body exposed Chan worked his hands over the older boy’s torso. Jun moaned as Chan rubbed his abs and tweaked his nipples, all while continuing to bob on Jun’s cock. 

“Come here.” Jun groaned, lifting Chan off the floor and tossing him onto the bed before straddling the younger and kissing him passionately. 

Jun quickly stripped Chan before pulling out the lube Chan kept in his bedside table and coating his fingers with the slippery substance. Chan eagerly spread his legs, Jun slipping between them and sliding a lube covered finger into the younger. 

Chan let out a small moan as Jun’s long finger sank into him, the digit reaching deep inside of Chan’s body. Jun skillfully fucked his finger into Chan, exploring the boy’s tight hole before adding a second one once he knew the younger was ready. 

“Fuck.” Chan groaned, throwing his head back and moaning as Jun scissored him open. 

While Chan fell apart on Jun’s fingers the older boy kissed his way down Chan’s body. Chan’s moans only grew louder as Jun sucked the boy’s dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head as he worked his fingers into Chan.

Chan let out a sob when Jun drove his fingers into the boy’s prostate. Smirking around Chan’s dick, Jun stabbed the bundle of nerves with every few thrusts, clouding Chan’s mind with so much lust the younger barely noticed when Jun slid a third finger into his hole.

“You’re taking me so well.” Jun cooed, pulling off Chan’s dick with a pop and licking the base as he stared up at the younger.

Chan flushed at the praise, clenching around Jun’s fingers as a signal he wanted more. Knowing what Chan needed, Jun pulled his fingers out of the boy and wiped them on the sheets before covering his palm in more lube and stroking his cock to slick up the long length. 

Placing Chan’s legs on his shoulders, Jun lined himself up with the younger’s clenching hole. Leaning forward, Jun dragged Chan and bent the boy in half into another kiss as he sank his cock into the younger with a single thrust, swallowing Chan’s cry of pleasure as he felt Jun’s dick reaching far deeper than his fingers had.

Jun waited until Chan was squirming to start moving, Jun’s talented hips moving effortlessly to make Chan fall apart on his dick. Jun didn’t wait to angle his hips, stabbing Chan’s prostate with the blunt head of his cock.

Breaking the kiss, Chan let out a cry as pleasure crashed into him, his already tight hole clamping down around Jun as the older boy assaulted Chan’s prostate. Chan’s cries echoed around the room, the younger fisting the sheets to ground himself from the pleasure tearing through him. 

“You feel so good wrapped around me.” Jun mumbled into Chan’s ear as he continued fucking into the boy with powerful thrusts that made Chan’s legs shake. “You’re always so good for me.”

Chan moaned at the words, the praise making his dick throb and leak precum onto his stomach. Seeing the effect it was having on the boy, Jun continued whispering praises into Chan’s ear as he drove the younger mad with desire.

After a little while Jun decided to switch positions, pulling out and hastily rolling Chan onto his side before sliding behind the younger and thrusting his cock back into the boy. Chan moaned into the mattress, clenching around Jun as the older boy expertly fucked his cock deep into Chan’s tight hole. 

Gripping Chan’s hips, Jun set a firm pace, driving his dick into the younger and assaulting the boy’s prostate. The new position had Chan’s aching cock rubbing against the sheets with each thrust Jun made into the boy, the friction making Chan’s desire even stronger. 

Unable to stop himself, Chan grabbed onto his cock and stroked himself furiously, whines falling from his lips as he chased his orgasm. However Jun quickly batted Chan’s hand away, replacing it with his own and stroking Chan in time with his thrusts.

The combination of Jun’s fist working his erection and the older boy’s cock stabbing into his prostate with each thrust drove Chan towards his orgasm, the younger’s eyes rolling back every time Jun thumbed the leaking tip of his cock. 

Sensing Chan was close, Jun thrust faster into the boy. Chan’s clenching hole was bringing Jun towards the edge and, not wanting to cum before the younger, Jun’s hand was a blur as it moved over Chan’s dick.

Chan let out a cry as he came, his load spraying over his sheets and covering Jun’s fist. The feeling of Chan’s tight hole spasming around him was too much for Chan, giving a final thrust into the younger before pumping his load deep into Chan.

The pair laid in silence, Jun’s softening cock slipping out of Chan’s hole. Glancing over his shoulder, Chan saw Jun’s eyes closed, small snores falling from the older boy’s lips. Smiling, Chan reached out and turned off the light, cuddling up to Jun as he too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here. I have something special planned for chapter 3 so get ready for that. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


	3. Jeonghan + Jisoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo interrupts Jeonghan and Chan

The other members knew just how much Chan enjoyed helping them out, and would often go to find him if they needed some relief. It was a normal occurrence for a member to go to Chan’s room when in need of his tight hole, which is exactly what Jisoo had in mind when he walked into the boy’s bedroom.

The only problem with Jisoo’s plan was that Chan was with someone else. Jisoo, eager to feel Chan’s lips wrapped around his cock, flung open the bedroom door after a long day of schedules, only to find Chan on his knees with his mouth full of Jeonghan’s dick. 

“Well,” Jisoo announced as he quickly pulled off his clothes and moved towards the pair, “Guess you’ll have to take care of both of us.”

Pulling off Jeonghan with a pop, Chan smirked up at Jisoo and grabbed the older boy’s cock, deepthroating it with ease. Jisoo groaned as Chan swallowed around his erection, resting his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder as Chan slowly let Jisoo out of his mouth and went back to Jeonghan’s long dick. 

Chan continued moving back and forth between Jeonghan and Jisoo, the older boys’ moans filling the room. Drool dripped down Chan’s chin as he sloppily blew the pair, the wet slurps making Jeonghan’s cock twitch with desire.

“Fuck.” Jeonghan groaned as Chan took the boy back into his mouth before turning towards Jisoo. “Help me get him on the bed.”

Nodding, Jisoo and Jeonghan easily positioned Chan on all fours. Moving in front of Chan, Jisoo slid his dick back down Chan’s throat as Jeonghan sat down by the boy’s ass and squeezed the round cheeks before pulling them apart and exposing the youngest’s quivering hole. 

Jeonghan slid two fingers into Chan without hesitation, the youngest letting out a whine and clenching around the long digits. Scissoring his fingers, Jeonghan hastily stretched Chan’s hole, eager to feel the tight heat wrapped around his aching cock. 

The feeling of Jeonghan’s fingers reaching deep inside him was making Chan whine desperately around Jisoo, causing the older boy to buck into Chan’s mouth. It wasn’t long before Jisoo was truly face fucking Chan, forcing the boy to deepthroat him as he moaned loudly. 

Watching Jisoo face fuck the youngest only made Jeonghan hornier, the oldest slipping a third finger into Chan’s hole with ease. Tears of pleasure streamed down Chan’s face as the older two wrecked him, the dancer loving the feeling of being filled from both ends. 

Sensing Chan was ready, Jeonghan slid his fingers out of the boy and lubed himself up with the bottle Jisoo passed him. After applying more lube to Chan’s hole Jeonghan lined himself up with the youngest’s clenching entrance and took a deep breath before beginning to slide his dick into Chan’s hole.

“Fuck.” Jeonghan moaned as he felt the tight heat enveloping his aching shaft, pushing the rest of his cock into Chan and making the younger let out a muffled whine. 

Jeonghan paused to enjoy the feeling of Chan wrapped around him before beginning to move, sliding his cock slowly out of Chan and slamming it hard back into the boy. Chan was whining desperately around Jisoo as the older boy continued his hard face fucking, pulling hard on the youngest’s hair each time the vibrations shot through his dick.

Chan only got louder as Jeonghan picked up the pace and it wasn’t long before the oldest was slamming hard into Chan as Jisoo thoroughly ruined the dancer’s throat. Jeonghan had angled his hips to hit Chan’s prostate with each thrust, making the boy’s whole body shake with pleasure.

Chan’s dick hung between his legs, dripping precum onto the bed as it begged for any form of friction. The force of Jeonghan’s thrusts made Chan’s erection slap loudly against his stomach, the stimulation making Chan whimper in need.

Knowing what Chan wanted, Jeonghan slipped a hand below the youngest and curled his fingers around Chan’s twitching erection. Chan let out a low moan as Jeonghan started stroking him, eagerly bucking his hips into Jeonghan’s fist as he chased his own pleasure. 

“Go ahead and cum baby.” Jisoo cooed as Jeonghan continued thrusting hard into Chan’s prostate. “But we’re not stopping until both of us cum too.”

The words were enough to push Chan over the edge, the youngest moaning around Jisoo’s dick as he sprayed cum all over the sheets below him. Jeonghan let out a groan as he felt Chan’s hole spasming around him, expertly fucking the youngest through his orgasm.

“Want a turn?” Jeonghan asked as Chan slumped onto the bed, Jisoo eagerly pulling his dick out of Chan’s mouth. 

“Flip him over though.” Jisoo said, Jeonghan nodding and rolling Chan onto his back before spinning the boy around so his used hole was level with Jisoo’s aching dick.

Jisoo didn’t wait to push his entire cock into Chan, the youngest letting out a whine as he felt Jisoo’s dick dragging along his sensitive walls. However Chan’s whines were quickly muffled by Jeonghan as the oldest slid his cock down Chan’s throat, letting out a satisfied moan as the wet heat surrounded him.

Jisoo set a hard pace as he began fucking into Chan. He was already close from the boy’s mouth and feeling Chan’s tight hole wrapped around him, Jisoo knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

Sweat covered Jisoo’s body as he pounded into Chan and Jeonghan reached out and dragged Jisoo into a kiss. The pair made out as they thrust their cocks deep into Chan, the youngest whining between them as pleasure coursed through him and his dick grew hard once again.

Desperate for attention, Chan gave Jeonghan’s dick a hard suck, making the oldest break the kiss to look down at the boy. Seeing Chan was hard again, Jeonghan grabbed Chan’s cock and stroked it in time with Jisoo’s thrusts. 

Whines fell from Chan’s lips as Jeonghan’s fist moved quickly along his aching shaft. Even though Chan had just cum he was already close to cumming again, and both of the older boys could tell and were doing everything they could to drive Chan mad with pleasure.

“FUCK!” Chan cried as his second orgasm washed over him, shooting cum all over his abs and covering Jeonghan’s fist.

“Don’t cum inside him.” Jeonghan said as he let go of Chan’s dick and slipped his own cock out of the boy’s mouth. Jisoo nodded, pulling out of Chan’s still spasming hole. Knowing what Jeonghan had in mind, Jisoo moved up the bed and kneeled next to Chan’s head. 

Jeonghan and Jisoo worked their cocks and aimed the leaking heads at Chan’s face. Jisoo was the first to cum, letting out a groan as he painted the left side of Chan’s face with his load. Jeonghan came a second later, decorating Chan’s right cheek with his own cum. 

Exhausted, Jeonghan and Jisoo slumped onto the bed, curling up on either side of Chan and sandwiching the boy between them.

“That was fun.” Jisoo panted, still catching his breath. “I should interrupt you guys more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven't uploaded fics on back to back days in a while but here we are. Just a heads up I have finals next week so there probably won't be a chapter this coming Saturday. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's chapter one. Don't worry the future chapters will have fully penetrative sex I just decided to try something different here. I'm super excited for this series and I think it's gonna be super fun.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
